


Live Free Fuck Hard

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other, Piercings, Punk Steve Rogers, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to push through an art block than slapping Steve into some tight leather pants and giving him some body mods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Free Fuck Hard

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/149881454730)

  
  



End file.
